Vampire Diaries S02E01
by SilentAuthor14
Summary: My version of what i think should happen in the next Season of Vampire diaries..Carying on from founders Day.
1. Kidnapped!

**Author's Note: **

OMG ! Sorry i havent wote in ages and i am still working on tough love which will be updated soon but i was distracted by The Vampire Diaries! Did you see the season finale..It. Was. Epic. When Katherine killed john at the end i was speechless and i literally sat there for 10 minutes in shock. Anyway below i have wrote what i would like to happen next season with all the cliff hangers.

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

**Elena's POV**

I hung my coat on the end of the stair rail and heard a noise in the kitchen, i walked through the kitchen door and screamed. My biological father John Gilbert was dead on the floor and four of his fingers, one which had a ring similar to Alarics, were on the counter. Stood a few feet away licking blood off of her fingers was..Me? She looked exactly like me and i realised who it was but i didn't believe it.

"Hello Elena, Oh my you do look like me." she licked her lips and took a step towards me.

I automatically took a step back and was pushed up a wall "Katherine?"

She sighed. "Oh god your not one of those ridiculous humans that goes into shock are you?"

I ignored her question and took another look at my dead father. "Why?... Why did you kill him?"

For a second anger rose in her face and i was scared. "Because he killed my best friend and her daughter." she calmed slightly. "Besides he was an ass."

All of a sudden she was right in front of me, her face inches from mine.

I started to get scared and i had Stephan and Damon on Speed dial, I pressed 2. I waited a few seconds until i thought someone had answered.

"Katherine, what do you want ?"

"Elena, you don't know me at all but i dont take it well when people touch what belongs to me. In your case i mean the Salvatore brothers."

"You didn't answer my question."

Her face changed, she had veins under her eyes and her pupils became huge.

"Revenge."

Then she lunged at me with her mouth open showing a large pair of fangs, i didn't know what to do except scream. Then i felt a sting in my neck and everything went black.

**Damon's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, Something seemed wrong. The fact that Elena seemed so willing after she had strictly rejected my earlier that night was strange.

*Ring Ring*

Caller ID: Elena

"Hello Elena."

"Katherine, what do you want ?"

I froze in place.

"Elena, you don't know me at all but i dont take it well when people touch what belongs to me. In your case i mean the Salvatore brothers."

Her voice sent chills down my spine and instantly i realised what was wrong with the kiss, it was Katherine.

"You didn't answer my question."

I turned toward the town, i was nearly home but could be at Elena's house in 10 seconds but for some reason i couldn't move.

"Revenge."

I heard Elena scream and all of my nerves were on a live wire, I ran to Elena's house and was in the kitchen instantly.

I froze again when i saw the scene. John gilbert was dead in the corner lying in a puddle of blood and a few meters away was a smaller patch of blood and Elena's mobile.

I flipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Stephan get to Elena's house now."

"What's happened?"

"Katherine."

I Am going to put the next chapter up tomorrow and try to update every day. Like i said before i am soon going to update my Tough love story but have had a little bit of writters block, i am back on it now and have already written it.. Look out for it soon and...

**REVIEW!**


	2. Witches!

**Chapter 2: Pain**

**Elena's POV**

When i woke up my neck was acheing and i couldn't move. My vision was blurred but after about 10 blinks i was able to see more clearly. I was sat on a really uncomfortable wooden chair and my hands were tied together behind it, my legs were also tied to the chair. The room i was in was dark but there was a little bit of light coming from a small window at the top of the wall.

"Katherine!"

All of a sudden she was in front of me. "What?"

I felt light headed and dizzy. "Please...please let me go."

She mocked pity. "Aww im sorry but i can't do that until your little friends come. Oh and it saves me having to hunt. I hope you don't mind but i let a friend of mine feed a little aswell."

Isobel stepped out from behind her. "Hello Elena."

i looked down and saw my sleeves rolled up and different bite marks over my arms, some looked slightly healed and some were still bleeding a little bit. " I feel...I've lost too much blood. Please..."

Katherine rolled her eyes then smiled in a condesending way. "It will feel better if you rest, ill put you to sleep."

I was too weak to object and as i close my eyes i was barley aware of the fresh sting in my wrist.

**Damons POV**

"Stephan you need to calm down, Pacing up and down the room isn't going to help Elena."

He stopped and turned to me. "I don't know what to do with myself damon, I need to go looking for her."

He turned to leave but then it occured to me. "Wait, I think i know where she might be."

Stephan turned and looked hopefull, I just hope i am right.

**Stephan's POV**

We got to the house and i took a deep breathe, even though i didn't need to it seemed to calm me a little. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, this is the house that katherine lived in back in 1864, and were pearl and the vampires came."

I was confused. "I thought this was miss Gibbons house?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "yes but it was Katherines first, it was refurnished a little but this is the house that she lived in."

A plan formed together in my head. "Damon when we get inside, You get Elena and i'll go after Katherine, Your more powerfull and so you will be able to protect her."

Damon nodded and knocked the door, a few seconds past but then the door opened. I felt my eyes widen at the woman in front of me but it was damon that spoke.

"Emily?"


	3. Bonnie!

**Chapter 3: Emily**

**Damons POV**

Emily smiled. "yes it is me, how long it has been since we last met." She curtseyed.

It seemed strange that she was being so calm when she hated vampires, although it was even stranger that she was alive and here.

"Emily, How are you alive?" I asked, still confused i felt like i was missing a vital part of the puzzle.

She laughed slightly. "Lady Katherine, brought me back and now i am repaying her with my services."

Then a voice spoke from behind her and i instantly felt the...wait no i didn't. I had always thought that if i saw her again then i would feel the same as i had 146 years ago but i didn't. I felt..nothing except hatred.

"When i arrived back in mystic falls, i knew that i would need help but i couldn't trust anyone with my secret like i had trusted Emily so i brought her back to help me out. At first she wasn't very willing but you know how persuasive i can be."

Katherine stepped forward and turned to Emily. "Dismissed."

With that Emily Curtseyed again and then wandered back into the house.

"How?" Stefan spoke after a moment of silence.

Katherine smiled arrogantly. "I never told you exactly how old i was did i? Well i have drank a lot of human blood in my time and managed to gather enough power to revive a person. I chose emily, I probably won't be able to do it again for a few more centuries but it was worth it."

Then i remembered why we had come in the first place. "Where's elena?"

Katherine's face changed and she looked annoyed. "Don't worry she's safe, and well i would say unharmed but i'd be lying."

I couldn't stop the growl that ripped through my teeth, this seemed to amuse her and she laughed. I went to attack her but i couldn't get through the door, she laughed harder. "this house belongs to Emily and she hasn't invited you in."

Stefan got as close to katherine as possible. "If you have hurt her then i will kill you."

At this Katherine rolled her eyes and closed the door.

Stefan turned to me. "What are we going to do."

I had an idea. "Bonnie."

**Bonnie's POV**

_*Dreaming*_

I was bare foot walking down a pathway, there was a light at the end of the pathway and i didn't know why but i had to get to it. All the time i was walking i heard a voice saying "Help me." and the closer i got to the light the louder the voice was.

I got to the end of the Pathway and emily was there in a steel cage.

"Bonnie you have to set me free."

I was confused, emily had been dead for a century. She sensed my confusion and answered my thought.

"I am alive again, but i am under a spell. Help me bonnie."

I felt the desperate need to help her. "How?"

She pointed to my neck and the same crystal i had destroyed months ago was now there dangling from a chain.

"Let the crystal guide you. Hurry, Your friends life is in danger."

I was still confused. "What? How? Which friend? Emily!"

But before she could answer my questions i felt like i was flying back uo the path and then i woke up in my bed, sweating.

I went to push my hair away from my neck and there hung the crystal. I had to find Emily.

**Authors note:**

I hope you like this chapter and i am going to continue posting everyday. In the next chapter I will go into more detail about Emily and Damon and Stefan find a way into the house thanks to bonnie. REVIEW PLEASE ! : )


	4. The Plan's!

**A/N: I am so sorry that i haven't updated in like forever. I don't really have an excuse but i am back now and working on follow ups to Tough love an moonlight as well as My vampire diaries one, maybe writting a little Delena one shot.. please Review =)**

**Chapter 4: choices**

**Bonnie's POV**

I felt my blood turn colder as i approached the Salvatore boarding house, Stefan had called me this morning telling me to come quick and that Elena was in danger. I looked down and touched the crystal, none of this seemed real, i felt as if any moment i was going to wake up and everything would be normal.

I was about to knock on the door when it was flung open and Stefan stood there looking worried and had huge dark circles under his eyes.

"Bonnie thank you for coming, I -" he stopped talking when he noticed the crystal i had destroyed months ago, hanging from my neck. "how?"

I walked past him into the hallway and then continued into the main living room. I sat down on the sofa and Damon appeared opposite me, stefan leaned against the wall.

"Last night i had a dream, a vision of Emily. She gave me this Crystal and kept going on about how i had to free her, that she is under a spell."

Stefan and Damon shared a glance then turned back to bonnie, it was Damon who spoke. "I have a plan of how we can unspell Emily, Save Elena and Kill katherine. Listen up, here's what we gotta do."

**Elena's POV**

My eyes opened slowly and i felt my body shaking, not from cold but from Dizzyness. I moved my head and groaned at the aching in my neck, there were more bite marks and i was suprised to be alive, though barely. As slowly as i could i moved my head to look around the room, in the corner of the room Katherine was sat in a chair.

"Well how nice of you to grace us with your presence." she smiled at me in a sickly sweet way. "You've been out for a while, 3 days. but now your untied so feel free to wonder around." I looked down at my arms and realised that the rope was gone, i moved to stand up but felt unstable knees and head rush so decided it was safer to stay down.

"Katherine, Please. Let me go." she walked over to me, her face showing a false sense of regret. "Oh, now im afraid i just can't do that. Emily." suddenly a young woman slightly resembling bonnie appeared, her eyes were brown but her pupils were bright red, she seemed like a zombie, she had no expression or emotion.

"Yes, Miss Katherine."

Katherine, still sat down, gestured to me. "Would you please give her some water, wouldn't want her dying on us."

"Certainly, right away." With that Emily left the room.

"Katherine, you know that i don't need water as much as i need you to stop feeding on me, I've lost too much blood." I tried lifting and arm failed.

"Yes i know, which is why Isobel is ready for you." She looked swiftly over to the corner behind me, i didn't have the strength to turn my head but i felt her presence.

"It's best not to fight it Elena." Then she was infront of me with a bleeding wrist and she ramned it in my mouth, i felt the cold liquid running down my throat and wanted to vomit.

I instantly felt my aches numbing and felt my muscles getting stronger, though suddenly i was sat in the corner on the stone floor with a wrist in a shackle that connected to a big iron moulding connected to the wall.

"We'll be back in an hour for our lunch." Then i was alone in the room, i kept trying to think to Stefan, make him hear me. I gave up in defeat and leant my head against the wall. I wanted to die.

**Bonnie's POV**

"Guys i'm not sure if i can do this. I mean Emily is like super powerful and im just a beginner witch."

Stefan came closer to me and looked pleading. "Bonnie, what did your Grams say about magic. Was it something like, your emotions fuel your power?" I nodded. "then use your emotion or borrow ours. Our hatred for Katherine, Our hunger for blood." Then damon butted in. "Our love for Elena."

Stefan glared at him but deep down he knew that that would be extremely powerful, only second to blood hunger.

"I'll try but while i'm doing this im gunna be completely out of it, so do me a favour and try and make sure i don't get killed."

Stefan nodded and damon walked towards us. "Ready?"

Stefan and i nodded and i noticed Damon grab a stake on the way out.

Just as we got outside the house My phone rang, Jenna ?

"Hello?" suddenly there was a rush of words on the other side.

"Jenna, Slow down i can't understand what your saying ?"

I heard Damon say to Stefan something about worrying about Elena, but i heard the unexpected from Jenna.

"Jeremy?" Suddenly both the boys were staring intently at the phone in my hand.

Jenna calmed down enough to explain. "Yeah, he's gone. I checked his room and bathroom and found an empty bottle of Elena's pain pills and theres blood on the kitchen counter. I'm really worried that he's done something stupid. And i can't get hold of Elena either, Im freaking out bonnie."

I looked at the boys, knowing they had heard what she said. Damon gestured for me to give him the phone, i handed it over.

"Hey Jenna, I saw Jeremy earlier going to the library with Anna and he's probably put his phone on silent so there's no noise and he probably just hasn't heard you. As for Elena, Stefan has taken her out. I'm not sure where but the second she gets back I'll get her to call you."

"Thanks Damon." After a quick goodbye he hung up.

"We have got a huge problem." Like always Damon was the first to put the pieces together.

**Katherine's POV**

"Isobel, you stay here. I've got some business to attend to." Isobel nodded and went upstairs, i beckoned to Emily, she was soon by my side. "Make sure you keep her contained no matter what and make sure Elena doesn't escape under any circumstances. Do you understand ?" She nodded before replying.

"Yes miss Katherine." She curtseyed and i grabbed my bag and coat before leaving.

I ran through the woods and after half an hour i was here. It was a small house in a rich part of town that i had occupied, I opened the door and walked into the hallway.

"Jeremy!" he appeared in front of me. "How's it coming along?"

He led me into the kitchen where i saw the Device on the table. "Are you sure it will work?" it always annoyed me when i was questioned but i had to gain his trust. "It has to." He nodded.

"I just feel bad about doing this to Elena." He admitted, i couldn't allow him to feel guilty that would make him untrustworthy and then i'd have to kill him, but i rather liked him for an emo kid. "Why? What has she ever done for you? Because of her Vicki became a vampire and then was killed, your memory was erased, you were kidnapped by Isobel and now your a vampire, what do you owe her Jer." I used his nickname for emotional effect and it worked, i felt to anger melting away his guilt. Yes, he hated her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to kill those Salvatores."

**A/N: i promise to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. It wasn't very long but in the next few chapters there will be alot of stuff happening.. REVIEW .. please .. =(**


End file.
